Pan y Trunks
by angeliitah.habbopvp
Summary: Este es un pequeño Fic de 6 capitulos que contaran como Pan y Trunks se enamoran y como sus padres tratn de separarlos ... no se lo pierdan... PD: Soy ultra mega super mala en esto /


Capítulo 1 un sentimiento extraño

un día como tantos otros, Trunks se levanta temprano por la mañana para hacer lo que cotidianamente hace: Trabajar.

Se levanta y se alista para salir a dirigir la empresa de la familia Brienfs. Al salir de su recamara prácticamente chocándose todo lo que se encontraba a su alrededor, baja a desayunar con sus padres: Vegeta y Bulma.

trunks: Ahh… -Bostezó- Hola Mama, papa… -Se dirige a la heladera a buscar algo de jugo-

vegeta: trunks, ¿Qué haces levantado a estas horas?

trunks: Pues… debo trabajar, ¿No?

vegeta: trunks, IDIOTA… Hoy no trabajas, ayer claramente te dije que ¡No irías hoy!

trunks: ¿Eh? Supongo que me olvide.

bulma: Vegeta, ya deja a trunks y ¡Vete! Que se te hace tarde. –Se dirige a trunks-

bulma: trunks, son las 06:30 de la mañana, vete a dormir ¿Si?

trunks: No lo se, Mama… Se me fue el sueño –Estirando los brazos-

bulma: Almenos trata de dormir, aunque se horas, te va a hacer mal

trunks: Mama, hace un año y medio trabajo en la compañía capsule.C, yo creo que ya es una costumbre –Sonriendo-

bulma: Mmm… ¡trunks! –El tono típico de una madre que exige que haga algo su hijo-

trunks: Esta bien, ¡mamaa! –La abraza y sube a su habitación-

trunks: Ahh… -Sacándose la corbata y el saco- ¡Que cansancio!

se recuesta en su cama, hay mira el techo por unos minutos y se queda dormido.

09:56

trunks se levanta, sus ojos se abren poco a poco

trunks: Aaah –Estira sus brazos y se levanta, rasca su ojo izquierdo y se dirige a la cocina-

trunks: Hola mama –Dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-

bulma: Hola hijo, ¿Dormiste bien?

trunks: Si, aunque creí que eran las 04:00 de la tarde… ¿Tan poco dormí?

bulma: Hijo, quizás tu cuerpo solo necesitaba descansar esa hora –sonriéndole-

trunks: ¿Y… Bra? –Dirigiéndose al sofá-

bulma: Y… ¿Tu que crees? Ella esta en la preparatoria

trunks: ¿Se fue sola? Mama, por que no me avisaste así yo la acompañaba

bulma: Trunks, no creo que ella necesite tu acompañía, acuérdate que ella aunque no se transforme en un ssj, tiene bastante fuerza. A demás ella fue con pan y maron.

trunks: Esta bien, madre… Pasare por la casa de goten ¿Esta bien?

bulma: Si, claro… Trunks, ve. Ah, pídele a milk si no viene, es que me urge pedirle sus recetas.

trunks: De acuerdo, mama. goten y yo iremos a buscar a bra, pan y a maron.

bulma: ¡Que terco eres, trunks! Has lo que quieres, chau

trunks se va y se dirige a la casa de los Son

toc, toc toc

milk: goten, hijo… ¡La puerta!

goten: Hay va, mama… (Corre y abre la puerta)

goten: Ah, hola trunks… Pasa

trunks: Hola goten –Pasa-

milk: Hola trunks

trunks: Hola señora milk, ¿Cómo has estado?

milk: Bien, muy bien…

trunks: Ah, mi madre me pidió que le diga… Que si podrias ir a mi casa por que necesita las recetas.

milk: Ah, si… Claro, ire.

-en eso baja gohan con videl

gohan: Hola trunks –Saludándole con un pequeño golpe en el hombro-

trunks: Hola señor gohan, hola videl

videl: Hola trunks –Lo abraza-

goten: Oye, trunks, ¿me acompañas a la ciudad?

trunks: Si, seguro…

goten: Okay, vámonos ya

trunks: Adios a todos –Y se van volando-

(en el aire)

trunks: ¿Qué tienes que hacer en la cuidad?

goten: Comprar flores para una chica que conocí recientemente

trunks: Hay, goten… Tu vives conociendo chicas –Tono sarcástico-

goten: ¡Ey! Trunks, ¿acaso son celos los que oigo?

trunks: No, no lo son. Lo único que oyes es el sonido del viento y pronto oirás un golpe

goten: ¿"Un golpe"?

trunks: Si, y lo oirás muy cerca si no cambias tu dirección.

goten: ¡Eh!? -Mira al frente y se corre de inmediato para esquivar el poster que se encontraba a solo centímetros de este-

goten: ¡Muy gracioso, truunks!

trunks: ajaja –Riéndose sin parar-

goten: ¡Bueno, YA ESTA! ¡Basta de RISAS y SIGAMOS EL CAMINO!

trunks: ¿Qué camino? si ya estamos en la ciudad

goten: Como sea.

pasadas las horas, trunks y goten vas a buscar a pan y a bra. esperan afuera a su salida, al salir ellas las chicas le gritan:

goten/trunks: ¡Chicas! –Alzando las manos-

bra oía gritos y mira alfernte, al ver reconoce a Trunks y a Goten.

bra: ¡Hola!

pan: ¿A quien saludas, amiga?

bra: Cielos, pan… ¿No los ves?

maron: Ver a ¿Quién?

bra: Miren –Apuntando la dirección en donde se encontraban trunk y goten-

pan: Ah, si… jaja No lo había visto –Sonriendo-

trunks y Goten se acercan

goten: Hola bra, pan… maron.

bra/Pan/Maron: Hola, chicos

trunks: Oigan ¿vamos al parque de diversiones que queda acá a unas 7 cuadras?

pan: Que buena idea, ¿vamos?

bra: Yo con gusto ire… y tu, maron ¿Vas?

maron: Pues… No, debo ir a ayudar a mi madre con cosas ¡Nos estamos viendo!

maron: Chau, chau… que la pasen bien –Y se van-

pan: ¡Uffa!

trunks: Bueno vamos.

al llegar al parque se subieron a todos lo juegos que habían, el primero fue la montaña rusa: pan y trunks en la 3ª fila y bra con goten el la ultima. De un momento a otro las horas se volvieron mas divertidas, lo curioso era ver tan juntos a bra y goten. Casi en todos los juegos pan y trunks tenían que ir juntos por que Bra siempre quería ir con goten, en un principio fue sospechoso para Pan al igual que lo fue para trunks, pero luego de minutos no importo ya que era tanta la diversión que te olvidabas de todo.

la noche cayó, bra se fue con goten a aun lugar, trunks y pan quedaron solos. Se subieron a un último juego que se llamaba "La vuelta al mundo", eran casi las 21:30 de la noche y pan al subirse se dormía por el largo y cansador día. trunks vio a pan y por primera vez sintió algo por ella, la veía tan dulce y hermosa.

trunks: Que linda que se ve… Trunks ¿Qué te pasa?, ah… no será nada, de seguro es por el cansancio que me hace pensar cosas estúpidas. Si, seguro es eso. –Pensaba el joven confundido sobre sus sentimientos-

pan: Ah… -Abrió los ojos- ¿Trunks?

trunks: Tranquila esto ya esta apunto de terminar.

pan: ¡Hay, cielos… que tarde que es! ¡Me mataran! –Preocupada-

trunks: ¿Quieres que te lleve y les explico a tus padres lo que paso?

pan: No, Trunks… -Mientras cerraba los ojos-

trunks: Que sueño que tienes –Sonriendo-

pan: Estoy muy cansada

trunks: De acuerdo yo te llevare –Alza a pan, la recuesta entre sus brazos y vuela con dirección a la casa de los Son-

trunks al volar no pudo evitar ver a Pan, quien dormia producto al cansancio del dia agotador

trunks: Por Dios, es tan linda… BASTA TRUNKS ¿Qué estas pensando?, Trunks ¡Es tu amiga! Hay, pero de igual manera se ve tan hermosa

llega a la casa de los Son, deja a Pan y le explica a Gohan todo. Al terminar esto, Trunks se va a su casa confundido, llega y se recuesta en su cama y dice:

trunks: No debe ser nada, es el cansancio –Lo único que pudo nombrar en ese segundo; y se durmió profundamente-


End file.
